


Heart Worn Over a Ring

by Meribell64



Series: Gifts and Birthdays [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Byleth figuring out emotions still, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Presents, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meribell64/pseuds/Meribell64
Summary: The deers know their professor does a lot for them, so why don't do they same for her? Turns out their gift for her turns out to be the perfect, and surprisingly useful when trying to read into the professor's mood.
Relationships: Golden Deer Students & Claude von Riegan, Golden Deer Students & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Gifts and Birthdays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012686
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	Heart Worn Over a Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts), [Maddy02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy02/gifts), [Anam_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_Writes/gifts).



> This has been a fic I've been working on for a long while and it isn't just a project, but a very unsolicited gift fic for three of my favorite writers of this community: Anam, Runic, and Maddy! 
> 
> It started as a spur of the moment but then turned into something where I wanted to show my love and appreciation of them and I didn't know any other way to show it but through writing. I do not confirm or deny if this is also something I wrote for the emotions they make me feel too.
> 
> So I hope everyone enjoys this along with these three amazing writers! <3

After the whole debacle that was Flayn’s kidnapping, the monastery slowly returned back to normalcy (well as normal as Byleth thought it could be). It had been a week after they had found Flayn and encountered the Death Knight, as well as the infamous Flame Emperor. The whole incident had everyone shaken up, so Byleth took it upon herself to try to take things easy, at least just for a little while. 

She decided to keep things relaxed to ease their way back into regular routine in the following weeks. The monthly missions in the past few moons had been grueling, and frankly, she would very much like to have some words with Rhea over the nature of these missions she had been assigning them, however she thought better than to anger the Archbishop of a widespread religious faith. Yes, let’s not piss off someone who can one, take away your job, and two, probably get you killed if she so asked for it. 

Byleth shook her head lightly as she pulled on the door that led to the Golden Deer classroom, where her deerlings waited for her. She was immediately greeted with the sight of Lorenz and Leonie in another heated debate with each other as Claude, Hilda, and Sylvain (especially for Claude and Sylvain as Leonie began to manhandle Lorenz) listened in amusement as Ignatz tried to calm the situation between the two. Lysithea tried to pointedly ignore them while Raphael gave a firm pat on Ignatz’s shoulder to relax the poor boy. Marianne was quiet as usual, but she could see a hint of a small smile on her normally forlorn face and Ashe having a small smile himself as he sat next to her watching the scene. Flayn, their newest addition, giggled at the antics in the room, seeming to settle in just fine. After another take at the girl, she seemed to have recovered from her kidnapping. 

The corner of her lips twitched upwards at the sight. This was something she preferred to see among her students; having fun and enjoying life among their friends. 

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts as her eyes met with Claude’s who immediately noticed her presence. “Hey, Teach!” he announced loudly, gathering everyone’s attention to her.

Had she not been their professor for the past five moons, she would have been unnerved and overwhelmed like she had been when she first began. That was no longer the case as she took long, confident strides across the room, nodding her head in greeting with her lecture notes and books tucked under her arm. “Good morning everyone,” she greeted. 

She listened to her students return her greetings as she settled in her spot at the front. Likewise, her students went to their self-assigned seats as they waited for her to begin instruction, as if it was another class day despite recent events.

She kept her expression neutral as she set her things down, speaking in a clear and loud voice to project throughout the classroom, “Two things I want to say, the first being that I hope to bring us back to our regular routine with a mission by the end of the week. The second is that starting today, Flayn will be joining our class as a student.”

Claude took the initiative to stand up, all eyes on him now as he grinned and said, “Welcome to the Golden Deers, Flayn! I hope we all make your welcome here a pleasant one. As you know, I’m the house leader of our ragtag team.” He bows, Lorenz rolling his eyes at his theatrics from the other side of the room, while Hilda giggled next to Claude. “If you need anything, we’ll be more than happy to help.” He winked. Typical Claude. 

“Y-yes, please feel free to ask any questions you may have Flayn,” Ignatz said, surprisingly speaking up voluntarily as he greets her with a warm smile.

“And if Claude seems to be insufficient,” Lorenz piped in as he pressed his hand proudly against his chest. “I will gladly show you the ways of our classroom here.”

Flayn lets out a giggle, happily clapping her hands together with a bright smile gracing her lips. “Oh thank you everyone! I look forward to my time here, and I will surely do my best!”

Byleth allows her students to give their warm welcomes to Flayn before clearing her throat to bring their attention back to her. “Welcome to our class, Flayn. When you have time, I’d like it if I could talk to you after class to discuss your goals for the rest of the year.”

“Of course, professor!” Flayn says excitedly, eyes beaming with anticipation at the prospect of talking with Byleth and having an actual learning experience she was deprived of. 

She gives a nod before straightening her papers. “Let’s begin the lesson then.”

* * *

Class went as smoothly as it always did. Everything seemed to fell back into place as if the kidnapping never happened at all; as if they hadn’t just witnessed a person turning into a literal monster before their eyes; as if they hadn’t seen people being torn apart viciously for the first time; as if she hadn’t tried to stop their deaths over and ov-- Byleth quickly shook these thoughts away. It didn’t happen. It never did. 

Just as she dismissed class and began to gather her belongings, she sees a glimpse of familiar pink hair approaching her, with the house leader not too far from her side. “Say, professor,” she hears the sweet sounding drawl of Hilda’s voice as she spoke. “I was wondering-- well _we_ ” she vaguely gestured to the rest of the Golden Deers, “were wondering when your birthday was.”

Byleth’s movements stopped briefly as she looked up to meet Hilda’s eyes, as well as Claude’s expectant gaze. She never gave much thought to her birthday before and a slight raise of her eyebrow showed her curiosity of what their intent was. “The 20th of the Horsebow Moon,” she stated. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well,” Hilda’s voice began as she fluttered her eyelashes at her. She wasn’t sure if she should be expecting something nice, or another excuse she grew used to hearing. “It’s just that you done so much for us, so we thought it would be nice to do something for you! You’re always thinking about us.”

“Of course, she is,” Claude joined in as he crossed his arms behind his head. “She’s our Teach, and we’re her darling deerlings.” He gave his signature wink. 

Some of the students groaned at his statement, Leonie’s voice shouting, “Shut up, Claude!” in the midst of them. “As I was saying,” Hilda gave a quick side-eye to him, “you always celebrate our birthdays, so why don’t we celebrate yours?” She gave a sweet smile, one that was genuine. 

Byleth never entertained the idea of having her students celebrate her birthday with hers. She never did much for her birthday. For her, it was another year that she was able to live. Being a mercenary wasn’t easy after all, especially when any day could be your last. As she looked across the room and seeing the expectant looks of her deerlings, she couldn’t bring herself to deny them the pleasure of celebrating her birthday. Besides, it might be fun. 

“That sounds nice,” said to them. “I look forward to what you’ll plan.” Just as she moved to walk out of the classroom, she quickly stopped and turned back around to them. “I don’t want anyone anything unnecessary though.” She turned her gaze towards Claude, eyes fixated on him. 

As if reading exactly what she was thinking about, Claude immediately went to defend to himself. “Hey, why do you assume I’m the cause of something happening.”

She raised an eyebrow. 

“... Okay, _one time_ , but I promise,” Claude placed a hand over his heart with the other raised in the air. “Nothing will be destroyed, maimed, missing, or horribly disfigured by any of the Deers directly under my supervision.”

That was probably the best she was going to get out of him, as well as the rest, as they seemed to follow along with his ‘oath’. 

“I should hope so.”

* * *

“Alright, so what are we giving Teach for her birthday?” Claude asked as he gathered his fellow classmates (everyone except Lysithea who claimed she had other commitments and Flayn had strict curfew hours per Seteth’s request) in Hilda’s room. 

“Why does this meeting have to be in _my_ room?” Hilda complained as she sat on her bed, leaning against the wall and into Marianne’s side, either unaware or purposefully doing it as the demure girl blushed brightly at her closeness.

Claude ignored her complaint as he looked around, sitting in her chair backwards. “Any ideas?” he asked again. 

Ignatz tentatively raised his hand as if he was in a classroom. Claude nodded his head to give the floor to him. “Why don’t we do a gift basket for her?”

“Oh, that’s a good idea!” Ashe agreed brightly as he sat criss-crossed on the ground. “We could all pick something and place it into the basket and perhaps write a thank you note to her.”

“Genius, I knew we could pull something together,” Claude praised.

“Easy Riegan, I think you’re forgetting one thing…” Sylvain interjected as he leaned back on his hands, sitting with his legs stretched out on the ground. “Does anyone know what she would _like_ to be in the gift basket.”

The room fell quiet.

“The professor loves food!” Raphael answered with enthusiasm. “She does love to get almost everything on the menu when she’s hungry.”

“Raphael, we can’t just stuff the basket with just food. We need to give her something that she can use and that won’t be wasteful,” Leonie stated. 

“Well, I can give her the finest canister of tea leaves found only in my territory. A token of our gratitude of what she has done for all of us,” Lorenz expressed with pride.

A sound mixed between a sigh and a groan came from Sylvain in response to him. “It needs to be something that _she_ likes, Gloucester. Not something your fancy noble money can buy for her. It needs to be special and come from the heart.”

Claude snorted in response to what Sylvain said. Just before he made a retort, Hilda quickly stepped in. “Boys, you’re all hopeless. Marianne, do you have any ideas?” she asked her sweetly.

“H-huh? O-oh,” Marianne’s cheeks turned just a smidge brighter as attention was focused on her. She twiddled her thumbs together, staring down at them as she spoke quietly, but just loud enough to be heard. “I-I think the professor would like anything that we give her… Sh-she’s always so nice and thoughtful.”

“Hmm, that is true,” Hilda agreed and tapped her chin a couple of times in thought. She gasped suddenly, causing all eyes to turn on her. “Wait, I think I got it!” She moved out of her spot on her bed, carefully stepping over Sylvain, Ashe, Ignatz, and Raphael on the ground, and made her way over to her desk. Claude moved the chair so she had more access to it and Leonie and Lorenz stepped out of the way for her. 

Hilda hummed as she rummaged through her things a bit before pulling out a jewelry box. “We’ll do like Ignatz and Ashe suggested, we’ll make the perfect gift basket for her and each of us will provide something nice. Lorenz can give his stupid tea--” 

“It is not--” 

“Marianne and Leonie can help with the flowers to decorate the basket. Oh bring Flayn along too for the flowers! I think she knows a lot about them. Ashe and Lysithea can work on something edible, like sweets or cookies! Raphael and Ignatz, I’m going to need your help to procure some things. Oh, actually Ignatz, do you think you can make a pretty picture for her too?” She didn’t wait for a response. “And finally, Sylvain and Claude you both will work on writing a nice letter to her.”

Claude stared at Hilda in shock. The plan Hilda placed forward was good, almost perfect even. And this came from her? _Hilda Valentine Goneril, the girl who avoids effort like the plague?_ By the gods, he was almost in the belief someone had replaced his best friend. As he looked around the room, he saw the nods of agreement and eagerness to follow with the plan that Hilda proposed. He felt a sense of pride at the teamwork being done. He turns back to Hilda as he leaned against the back of the chair, asking, “So what exactly is in there?” 

As Hilda turned her pink eyes to him, he could see an eagerness that’s rarely seen in them, her lips stretching into a wide smile. “This is what I’m going to be working on for the professor.” She opened the box, holding it out for everyone to see.

Everyone leaned closer to see what was in the box. 

They looked in awe or in confusion at the item in question. 

Sylvain was the first to speak.

“Oh, this is going to be good."

* * *

Byleth wasn’t sure if she was happy or concerned with the amount of complacency she was receiving in her class, especially with the fact they had been acting suspicious nearly all week. She knew something was wrong when Hilda _agreed_ to do an assignment she had asked of her. If there’s two things Byleth learned as a professor it is that 1) the amount of paperwork she has to handle for her class is ridiculous and 2) Hilda will find a way to get out of putting even the slightest of effort in… about anything she can think of. 

However, she decided to give Hilda the benefit of the doubt and assumed something good must have happened and she did her assignment well so she couldn’t complain. The second tip off was when she saw Claude and Sylvain sitting _and_ working together during their personal study time in the classroom. For as long as she had Sylvain in her class, there was undeniably a tension between the two that she couldn’t comprehend. They worked together when they had to, but voluntarily? Suspicious. 

Again, she couldn’t complain because they were doing work. Or at least she assumed they were working. Adding to that, she hadn’t heard a single argument from Leonie and Lorenz. At least ones that didn’t involve Leonie manhandling Lorenz one way or another. She saw them talk together in more hushed tones but didn’t pry because she believed their right to privacy. 

Ashe was more jittery than she had seen him been and had noticed from time to time his clothes would be covered in flour, likewise with Lysithea. Leonie and Marianne would sometimes show their hands being covered in dirt or have a smudge or two on their clothes. When she tried to approach Flayn one time, the girl would come up with a quick excuse that she was busy or call the nearest student’s attention before fleeing. 

Putting all this information together, Byleth decided the best way to get an answer was to just ask them directly. 

Just as she stepped outside of her room, determined to get to the bottom of this mystery, Byleth was met with Claude just outside her door. 

She blinked, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Claude? What are you doing out here? Especially this early.” 

“What, can’t I get up just early enough to spend just a few minutes of private time with my favorite professor?” Claude asked, even fluttering his eyelashes at her with a cheeky grin on his face. 

Byleth’s eyes narrowed at Claude. “Claude, what did you do?” 

His grin immediately turned into a playful pout, crossing his arms in faux indignance. “Well that’s just rude assuming I did something.”

“ _Claude._ ”

“Okay, okay,” he raised his arms in defense, but gave a smile of reassurance. “Did you already forget what’s today?” 

“Today?” She furrowed her eyebrows together as she tried to think hard about what was today. “Today is the 20th of the Horsebow Moon, why--” Her eyes widened in realization. Oh. Today was her birthday.

As Byleth looked up to Claude again, he only gave her an all knowing smug look. She refused to give him any satisfaction. “It’s my birthday,” she finally said. 

“It’s your birthday,” he confirmed. “So allow me to be the first to say: Happy birthday, Teach. So you’re like, 21? 22?” he asked as he crossed his arms behind his head. 

Byleth took a moment to think about it. “Something like that. I think 21.” She recalled having a talk with her father by her mother’s grave, stating how he left the monastery 20 years ago with her in tow after her mother’s death. If the timeline fell right, it would put her to be 21. 

As she descended down the steps, Claude immediately fell into step with her, following her to the awaited Golden Deer classroom. “But thank you Claude, I really appreciate it.” 

When Byleth glanced at Claude again, she saw his lips stretched into a bigger smile, one that was genuine and reached his eyes. “You’re welcome, Teach.”

A warm feeling rose in her chest and she swore her smile stretched just a bit wider. “So, what exactly am I going to be expecting in the classroom?” she asked, knowing full well that Claude only came to her room to distract her while the other students did whatever they were planning.

“Aw Teach, do you really think I’m going to give away my secrets that easily? Especially one that is shared by everyone?” Claude gave a small laugh, chin tilted up proudly as his crossed arms supporting his head. 

She rolled her eyes as they reached the closed doors. “I better not see any mess I have to clean up, or I’m going to--” her sentence was quickly cut off by what followed.

“SURPRISE!!!” A cacophony of voices shouted out, loud enough that could be heard throughout the entire monastery. 

Byleth stood frozen at the doorway as she looked around in the classroom. It was decorated with colorful ribbons and sashes, a large banner settled at the front of the classroom, hung from one side of the room to the other with the words “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PROFESSOR” painted in alternating colors like it was depicting a rainbow. On both ends of the banner were pictures of deers (no doubt Ignatz’s work). In front of her were her students, gathered around, wide and eager smiles on their faces as they looked to her expectantly. 

Hilda stood proudly in the middle and approached her, carrying a basket of sorts. It was a basket that was handwoven with a white ribbon wrapped around at the rim, tied off as a bow at the front. She glanced inside and saw flowers carefully placed and arranged inside, almost forming a kind of miniaturized garden, some sort of green felt underneath them to stimulate the idea of grass. The flowers seemed to come in all different colors; they came in pinks, oranges, blues, purples, and yellows, the green stems popping out just underneath them.

Situated in the middle was a small ornate black jewelry box accented with gold lines and next to it was a pouch that was carefully tied closed with a blue ribbon. On the other side was a small container of tea, not quite sure what was in it. Just on top of the jewelry box was an envelope with the words “ _For Teach”_ written on it, although it seemed like it was written as an afterthought.

Byleth was… speechless.

“Happy birthday, professor,” Hilda said to her as she held the basket out to her, waiting for her to take it.

She was still stunned, attempting to process everything. “I…”

“Come on, professor,” Hilda giggled. “My arms are going to fall off from holding this all morning long.”

Byleth could almost laugh at the idea. Finally, tucking her papers underneath her arm, she carefully took the basket into hand, the scent of the flowers and, without doubt, freshly baked cookies, hit her nose. “This is beautiful.” As she looked over at the craft of the basket, as well as the way the flowers are arranged and the handicraft of the woven basket. 

“I’m sure you are dying to know who brought this plan together,” Claude asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, ushering her further in the class. “As the house leader, I like to proudly say that I brought organized our little ragtag team of Deers to make this happen.”

Hilda rolled her eyes. “Please, Claude made me do all the work and I’ll just have you know I don’t just put this much effort for just anyone, professor~”

“We all helped to pitch in to make the basket and make sure the classroom looked nice before you came,” Ignatz further explained as he smiled bright.

“Yeah! Ashe and Lysithea made the cookies for you, and Marianne, Leonie, and Flayn made sure the flowers looked extra nice in the basket. I helped with getting the room ready!” Raphael exclaimed proudly.

Marianne’s cheeks turned pink as she clasped her hands together. “I-it’s not much, b-but we made sure it looked as nice as possible.”

“Come on, Marianne, it looks great! Right, Professor?” Leonie turned her head to Byleth.

Flayn nodded in agreement with Leonie. “Yes, I would say our efforts together have achieved a beautiful display for the professor! It could not be done without you, Marianne!”

Marianne blushed at the compliments.

Byleth nodded. “Of course, it’s beautiful, Marianne thank you.” She sat down at the nearest table with the rest of her students following her and circling around her as she set the papers and the basket down, wanting to take the time to inspect it. She supposed she could postpone class for just a bit to take the time to appreciate what they have done for her. 

“That right there is written by yours truly. Oh and Claude,” Sylvain stated as he leaned over a table, arm propped up.

“Hey, I did practically more than half of the work,” Claude argued, sliding into a seat next to Byleth. 

“I appreciate it nonetheless,” she cut in. “I’ll make sure to read it when I get the chance.” The statement seemed to appease them as she picked up the tea, taking a moment to carefully open the lid. 

“That tea right there is only the finest you can find in Gloucester Territory,” Lorenz announced proudly, chest puffed out and chin tilted up as a smile graced his lips. 

“Be sure to try our cookies too, Professor. You will find that you will find nothing sweet than the ones Ashe and I made,” Lysithea claimed with a similar proud smile on her lips while Ashe laughed lightly, cheeks colored a pretty pink tint. 

“I hope it is to your liking.” Ashe smiled.

“I’m sure it will be,” she assured as she closed the tea container and finally reached for the jewelry box. “So what’s in here?” she raised an eyebrow, looking across the room to see who would claim the contribution of the gift.

None stepped forward except for Hilda. “Open it and see~” her voice drawled out.

Byleth became more curious and immediately began to lift the top open. Inside was a beautiful black onyx ring trailed with small cut white diamonds around but at the center was a black stone with a silver accent. She blinked in curiosity at the ring. “Oh.”

The room fell into a small silence.

“That’s it? Just oh?” Hilda said, disappointment heard in her voice.

The professor winced. She wasn’t sure how to act. “Um, it’s a pretty ring?” she stated.

Sylvain laughed out loud. “Professor, do you know what that is?” he asked.

“A… ring?” Byleth squinted carefully at the ring in the box. Was she missing something? Misunderstanding something? It was a ring and it was undeniably beautiful, yes, but most other pieces of jewelry are.

Understanding dawned on Hilda’s face. “Oh, professor! You never seen one of these before have you? It’s a mood stone!”

“... A mood stone?” 

Claude explained to her, “Don’t worry, Teach, I didn’t know what it was either when I saw it too. But according to our pretty pink friend here, they say if you wear it, it’s supposed to show what emotion or mood you’re feeling in that moment.”

 _Oh._ Byleth looked back at the ring with understanding now, carefully picking up the band between her fingertips. “That is… pretty interesting,” she admitted, after a moment of searching the words to say. She hears the faint sound of a particular someone humming similar interest in the back of her mind. “So I just wear it?”

“Uh huh! Go on, let’s see how it looks!” Hilda encouraged.

“Yeah, I wanna see if it does work,” Leonie jumped in, eager to see how the stone works. Everyone began to talk in agreement and encouraged their professor to wear it.

Byleth can’t back out now and she supposed it wouldn’t hurt to indulge her students just this once. She slipped the ring on several fingers, to find where it would fit comfortably. Eventually it settled onto her left ring finger. After stretching her fingers out a couple of times, she saw it wouldn’t slip off accidentally. 

It was a snug fit and it felt pretty nice, seeing how the black stone popped out against her fair skin. Upon further inspection of the ring now, she realized it as handcrafted and smiled a bit more. She realized this must have been Hilda’s handiwork.

Suddenly, the black stone began to warp and shift into a different color. “Look! It’s changing colors!” Raphael pointed out and everyone leaned forward to get a closer look. Byleth held her hand out for them to see as the black color slowly dissipated and turned into a light pink color. 

“Huh, it does work,” Leonie said, with amusement in her voice. “But… What does the color mean?” she looked to the other students, namely Lorenz, Hilda, and Sylvain who seemed to have the most knowledge about the mood stone.

“If I may,” Lorenz began, clearing his throat. “I recall a mood stone has seven different colors and each meant to represent a particular emotion if they’re feeling it in that moment.”

“It’s pink, so what does it mean?” Raphael asked, scratching the back of his head. “Wait, the professor’s smiling, so it means she’s happy right?” 

The professor took a moment to think about it. Emotions were new to her and even now, she still has trouble differentiating what she’s feeling and describing it accurately as what emotion. “Well, I guess I am, but it’s also a different kind of happy…?” she tried to offer.

“Hmmm, well I remember that green was for being energetic or something, blue was for feeling relaxed…” Hilda tapped her chin as she tried to remember the other colors. “Oh, purple was for sad! Which is kind of weird if you ask me, then again, so is Lorenz’s hair.”

Lorenz let out an affronted noise at the blatant disrespect. “How dare you--”

Everyone laughed, filling the room up with their mirthful voices. As Byleth looked over her students, she felt her smile stretch even wider as the warm feeling grew in her chest. The stone of her ring turned into a deep green color. 

“You must be really happy huh, Teach?” 

She turned her head over to Claude to see him smiling brightly and gestured to her ring. She saw the change in color and took a moment to think about it. “Yeah… I guess I am.” 

After several others decided to grill Lorenz about his questionable fashion sense, Byleth broke up the group, getting their attention with a loud clap of her hands. “Alright everyone, while this was a wonderful surprise, that doesn’t mean class is canceled today.”

Some groaned, while others, mainly Lysithea, seemed happy at the prospect to resume instruction. “Aw professor, come on, it’s your birthday. You shouldn’t be working on a special day like this!”

“Nice try, Hilda,” Byleth said. She carefully cleaned up the table, picking up her forgotten papers and the gift basket, being careful to not drop either as she made her way to the front of the class. 

“Now, for today’s lesson…”

* * *

Since the little surprise the Deers had for their professor, everyone noticed she had been wearing her mood ring every day since then. They haven’t seen her take it off once, not even during their training days. They realized she must have quite enjoyed their gift, but soon they made another realization and it came one day during lunch. 

Claude, Hilda, and Ashe were walking alongside each other near the green house when they spotted their professor walking down the stairs with Annette from the dining hall, who seemed to be speaking animatedly and excitedly from what they could tell. Mercedes was also walking alongside them, being on the other side of the professor, who was carrying a tray of food, perhaps intending to eat outside today and had invited both of them. 

They didn’t think much of it at first until Annette missed a step on the stairs. It happened so fast but their first instinct was to rush over as quickly as they could. Thankfully, Byleth had quick reflexes. Her protective nature stepped in as she grabbed Annette by her wrist, to quickly yank her back, holding onto her firmly as Annette scrambled and thrashed against her, her body attempting to correct its balance again. 

“Teach!”

“Professor!”

“Annette!”

The three ran up to the foot of the staircase as they watched the three. 

“Annie, are you okay?” Mercedes asked worriedly as she stepped closer to Annette and helped her down the stairs gently, holding her hand in both of hers. 

“Y-yeah, d-don’t worry Mercie,” Annette stumbled as she gathered her bearings again. 

“You should be careful where you step, Annette,” Byleth gently chastised as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

Ashe sighed in relief as he looked his classmate over. “I’m just glad no one was hurt.”

“Yeah, you gave me quite a scare, and the professor too,” Hilda stated.

Byleth raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think I was scared.”

“Well, your ring says otherwise.” Hilda prompted pointed towards her ring and everyone’s eyes followed. Indeed, the stone showed a bright yellow color. 

“What does it mean?” Byleth asked as she lifted her hand up to look at the color more closely.

Claude hummed before crossing his arms behind his head. “If I have to guess, I’d say you were just worried Teach.”

“Well, being worried means you were also scared for Annette’s safety, it doesn’t mean you’re necessarily afraid,” Ashe offered as well.

She hadn’t thought of it like that before, so Byleth nodded in understanding, accepting the explanation. Of course she would be worried, even if they weren’t her student. 

“Too bad it can’t be said the same for your food though,” Claude pointed out and everyone looked to the direction of the stairs. The tray of food that Byleth had earlier was cluttered along the steps to the ground, a bowl of stew spilled over and staining the once immaculate steps. “Feel bad for the poor fellow who has to clean this up.”

“Oh no, I’m so sorry, professor! I’ll help clean this up right away! Mercie, can you help me get some towels from the kitchens?” Annette asked her friend.

“Of course, Annie,” Mercedes readily agreed.

“I’ll come along as well,” Ashe quickly said and soon the three went off towards the dining hall to retrieve the cleaning supplies.

Claude couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. He was actually glad to see Ashe still on good terms with his old classmates, seeing there was no bad blood from him transferring out of the Blue Lions and into the Golden Deers. “Well, no harm no foul if you ask me, right Teach?” No response. “Uh, Teach?” he looked over to her and saw a downcasted look on her expression. Her shoulders slumped, head slightly lowered as she stared at the mess on the stairs. Was she… sulking? 

“Teach?” he called out to her again.

“I think she’s sad,” Hilda said to him.

“What makes you say that?” 

She pointed to the ring as it showed a dark purple color.

 _Oh_.

* * *

Their professor has always been a hard person to read and she still is, even if she has become more emotive as of recently. Claude distinctly remembers the first moon they had her as a professor, many of the students and faculty comparing her to a statue (which of course, he knows to be untrue _now_ ). However, with her latest birthday gift, the fact the mood stone reflects even the slightest change of emotion she has shows she _does_ feel things like any other person. He’s always known that fact once he got to know her, and would even say he’s proud when he’s able to tell even the slightest change of her mood without the need of the ring. 

Once word got around the class how quite accurate the ring seemed to be in displaying her moods, many took the opportunity to test the theory or use it as an opportunity for other means.

For example, right after class, Sylvain sauntered over to the front of the classroom, casually leaning over the front table that Teach normally sat at. She was currently going through the paperwork they had just turned in for the day as Sylvain tried to chat her up.

“Say, professor, since the Battle of the Eagle and Lion is coming up, I was thinking that maybe I could use a few extra lessons?” he asked. 

Claude and Hilda stayed behind to watch the scene unfold, if not to see Sylvain fail miserably to woo her.

Teach looked up to him briefly before looking back at the papers, sorting them out by assignment. “Was there a skill that you wanted to focus on? I can work up a training regimen if you like.”

“Sounds great professor,” Sylvain stated, but remained where he was, body bent over the table as he rested his folded arms down. “You see, I was thinking maybe I can brush up on my axe skills? I was just talking with Annette about magic actually, and I think I might have a real knack for it too.”

A thoughtful hum comes from Teach as she listens to him, still sorting out papers. She was certainly listening as her movements slowed down considerably.

Sylvain continued, “And you know, after a long day of training, you know what really helps wind a guy down?”

Teach stopped. “Sylvain--”

“A nice dinner. For two. What do you say, professor?” 

All but silence filled the air, save for the stifled snickering from the house leader and his pink hair pseudo-vassal. A long sigh came from Teach’s lips as she abruptly stood up, taking the now sorted papers and gathering them into a stack. “Sylvain, it’s inappropriate to be flirting with your teacher.”

“Aw come on,” Sylvain protested.

“Not only that, I’ve also been getting complaints from a couple of other students. One more, and you’re going to find yourself in the same seminar led by Seteth with Lorenz.”

That gave Sylvain pause. Claude couldn’t see what kind of face he was making, but he could certainly imagine.

With that, Teach grabbed her belongings and began to walk from the table. Before leaving the classroom, she turned towards him and said, “Oh, and I expect to see you at the training grounds early in the morning.” 

Once she left the classroom and her footsteps could no longer be heard, the duo began to laugh as Sylvain sighed, joining them at the table they were sitting at. “Glad someone was able to be entertained by my misery. But you know what? It was worth it.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Hilda asked between breaths from laughing. 

Sylvain smirked. “I think I know how to press her buttons, and if I play my cards right, I might be able to get that dinner date.”

Once Claude had calmed down himself, he became intrigued by the statement. “Oh? Do tell.” 

“Her ring was orange.”

Hilda’s eyes widened while Claude raised a quizzical eyebrow, unsure the meaning of the color. 

“Oh my goddess, Sylvain, even you can make the professor upset.” 

_Huh… I guess even she has her limits,_ Claude thought.

* * *

For the next couple of days, everyone found out what seems to click with the professor. Leonie went out to fish with her one afternoon, and announced to everyone later she is most relaxed when she is fishing, saying she saw her ring turn blue.

Ignatz mentioned when she attended the greenhouse with Ashe and himself, he noticed the ring turning the same pink color from the day she received it. She was looking at some flowers she was growing herself. 

Flayn recounted seeing her ring turn green the same day that Byleth and Leonie went fishing. Turns out, they pulled an amazing haul of fish and even noted that she swore she saw the slightest excited glint in their professor’s eyes at the prospect of what kind of foods would be made from their catch.

Sylvain’s attempts to get that date ended in failure, and unfortunately calloused and bruised hands. He did manage to brush up on his axe training like he said he wanted. Claude just wanted to point that out for his own amusement.

Everyone seemed to be dependent on using the ring to read the professor’s mood and now they don’t have to worry about second guessing themselves. That is one day on the weekend when they were set to head out for a quick side mission, they noticed she didn’t have her ring on.

Hilda couldn’t help but ask where it was placed, as discreetly as she could.

The professor paused for a moment as she glanced at her hand. “I think I may have misplaced it somewhere. I didn’t have time to look for it though.”

Everyone was a bit surprised and was unsure if it was a genuine excuse or not. Normally the professor didn’t misplace things like that, nor was she a forgetful person. 

Before anyone could ask further questions, she announced, “I’ll meet everyone at the front gates. Be sure to have everything you need.” 

And so, they set out like they normally did on any other mission they’ve been on. The mission was simple; a bandit routing in an area nearby the monastery and the surrounding villages were being constantly raided by these thugs. They finally requested aid when it got worse and Byleth took the opportunity to give them more practical experience on the battlefield. 

As always, the mission went smoothly with their professor’s guidance and tactical prowess. They had a few close calls, but it only served as a motivator to do better, especially by the upcoming Battle of the Eagle and Lion. 

Night time had fallen and they set up camp for now, deciding they would travel back to the monastery at first light. Everyone gathered around the fireplace, Raphael and Marianne assisting in giving out bowls of freshly made stew to everyone.

“Man, I’m beat,” Sylvain groaned as he stretched his legs out for a moment.

“Ugh, could you conduct yourself more appropriately, Gautier?” Lorenz sneered as he took a graceful sip of his stew. “Surely that is not how you would sit at a dining table with your manspreading?”

“Are you asking for an ass kicking Lorenz? Because I’ll give one,” Sylvain threatened with a smile.

Ashe sighed as Ignatz attempted to placate Lorenz, hands put up nervously as if it could hold him back somehow. Leonie was only making the situation worse by encouraging the feud to a physical fight.

Hilda complained that they just finished a mission today and that “Some of us would like their beauty sleep, please.”

Flayn only giggled and clapped her hands together, stating her excitement at her one first camping trips after a mission. 

Byleth soon took a seat down next to Leonie with her bowl of stew, gathering everyone’s attention as she spoke. “I just want to say that everyone did well today. Some mistakes happened today, but what matters is what you will do next.” 

Everyone remained quiet, but showed a look of pride in themselves, as well as gratitude for their professor. 

“Well, it’s all thanks to you, Teach,” Claude stated, voicing everyone’s thoughts. 

She shook her head at the statement. “I only did what I could and that was to push you all to the right direction. Otherwise, you all did the rest on your own.”

“Aw shucks, professor,” Raphael smiled widely, cheeks turning a bright pink as he scratched the back of his head. “Come on, you got to give yourself some credit too. If it weren’t for you, I don’t think I would have done half as good as I did today! Or on any day!”

Lysithea nodded in agreement. “While normally I would have said… some things may have been a waste of your time, what you taught us has been most valuable,” she stated, her own cheeks a tint of pink. “I don’t think I could have gotten this far either if I chose not to listen to listen.”

Similar thoughts followed suit from all around and ended with Claude. “See, Teach? You’re just as much the reason that we’re where we are today.”

A small smile graced her lips as she nodded, taking her last sip of her stew. “Then I’m glad I was able to help.” She slowly got up with her empty bowl. “Be sure to get enough rest tonight. Remember we are leaving at first light. Goodnight everyone.” 

They watched her leave their circle as they bid their goodnight to her, the group falling into a comfortable silence.

“You know, I don’t think I ever saw the professor look as proud as she did just now,” Hilda stated and glanced back at everyone else. 

“She seemed… very happy,” Marianne said quietly, a warm smile stretched across her face. “It’s nice to see her like that.”

“For a moment, I thought she was going to lecture us like she normally did,” Sylvain admitted, laughing lightly. “That look she gave me today? I nearly fell off my horse.”

“I remember clearly,” Lorenz glared at Sylvain. “You nearly hit me with that wild swinging of your axe. I almost mistaken you as one of the bandits with that poor technique.”

“Hey, you try to swing a heavy axe while on horseback!” The red head hollered. 

“I remember seeing how tense she got, yeesh, you think she would trust us better,” Leonie huffed a bit as she leaned back on the log they sat on. “It’s like she never seen shoot a bow before.”

“I don’t think that was it, I saw her cut down someone that was running in your blindspot and before I could notice,” Ashe pointed out and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

As the numerous conversations continued, Hilda soon spoke up to gather everyone’s attention. “You know, I realized something.” 

Everyone turned towards her to hear what she had to say. “I used to think the professor was hard to read but I think she’s much more expressive than we thought she was. At least, now she is,” mused as she pressed her hand against her cheek. 

“Huh, I guess now that you mentioned it…” Leonie began to ponder how their professor was now compared to all those moons ago, as did everyone else.

Claude spoke up and offered his thoughts, “I think it just means Teach is learning just as we are. Just goes to show that even she has a long way to go, don’t ya think?” 

“Hmm… I guess it does,” Hilda agreed. "I guess we didn't need that ring after all."

The night went on, the fire burning brightly in the night as the wood crackled within.

* * *

When they return to the monastery, Byleth lets everyone know that they have the rest of the day for themselves as well as the next day. Class will resume the day after and at the training grounds.

Byleth immediately heads back to her room, carefully setting down her bag beside her desk, rubbing her shoulders for a moment before sliding out of her coat. She let it hang over her chair as she looked across her desk. She saw some paperwork, no doubt placed there by Seteth for her to look over. She decides to set it aside in favor in writing up a report of their latest mission.

“Already back to work huh, Teach?”

She blinked as she looked up towards the door, seeing Claude leaning against the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest. He offered a smile as he let himself in, the door quietly shutting behind him. 

“Claude,” she greeted as she relaxed. She supposed the report will have to wait, depending on what he wants. “Is there something I can do for you?

“Nah, I just wanted to check up on you,” Claude answered before making himself comfortable on her bed. 

Byleth shrugged it off, being it a regular occurrence as of late. She turned her back to him and attempted to start her report at least. “I’m doing fine.”

“That’s good.” 

Silence.

“It is a shame though that you lost it,” Claude finally said.

“Lost what?” Byleth turned towards him, tilting her head slightly.

“The ring. Everyone was pretty upset that you could lose something oh so precious, especially a birthday gift!” He exaggerates, feigning hurt, but the smug smirk belied his real feelings.

Byleth could only roll her eyes at his lack of discretion over the ring. “I’m sure it is,” she said. “Especially when it’s not lost.” 

The smirk dropped in favor of a quizzical eyebrow raise as she pulled out her drawer. She rummaged through it briefly and picked out the ring, the gemstone as black as when it was first given. 

“Oh Teach, you found it!” He exclaimed, feigning excitement.

She restrained another eyeroll. “Actually it was in there the whole time. My students haven’t been paying proper attention so I thought it was logical to remove the reason for it,” she stated. 

She listened as Claude lets out a hum of amusement, getting up from her bed and taking a step closer to her to inspect the ring, purposely invading her personal space. Well it wasn’t the first time he had done that for a reaction. “Well seems like the real thing before. What a scheme you pulled off, I think you’re rubbing off of us.”

Byleth felt her lips quirking upwards ever so slightly. “Well, there’s another reason.”

“Oh?”

“It’s not really practical to wear in a battle.”

Claude blinked before letting out a fully bellied laugh. “That makes sense.” She couldn’t help but give a smile at him. 

The gemstone slowly turned from a black color to a green color. Claude seemed to notice and grinned, but he never needed a silly mood ring to read her. He seemed to take great pride in that. “Well, it looks like it is the real deal. It changed colors.”

She glanced at it and hummed. “So it did.” She gently rolled the band between her fingers, looking at the gemstone. 

“Well, I guess I should leave, I don’t want to stay here too long, or else who knows what rumors might get spread around.” Claude waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

A light breathy sound came from her lips, something as close to a chuckle or a laugh she’ll ever do. “You should go Claude, I expect you to get as much rest before class resumes,” she stated in that professor voice of hers, but her eyes crinkled with amusement.

“Then off I go,” Claude said dramatically as he bowed low to her with a bit of flair before turning around. She heard the sound of her door opening as he moved to leave, until she heard him call for her again, “Teach.”

She looked up and met his gaze, their eyes locking onto one another. “Yes?” 

Claude simply stared at her and opened his mouth to say something only to shut it again. She tilted her head slightly in curiosity, wondering what he wanted to say. When he seemed to finally found what words to say, he gave a smile-- a warm, genuine one. “You have a pretty smile. You should do it more often.” 

Byleth’s eyes widened at the statement, her lips gaping slightly opened. Before she could respond, he turned back around and left, shutting the door behind him. She tried to process what just happened as a warm, bubbling feeling began to fill up her chest and spread throughout her body. Her cheeks in particular felt warm and began to wonder if she was struck with a sudden fever. She raised her hand to her forehead and then her cheeks. 

What was she feeling? 

She shook her head, as if it could shake off the strange warm feeling but to no avail. She placed the ring down on her desk and proceeded to pick up her quill to return to writing the report of the mission.

Little did she know was the bright soft red color that the gemstone of the ring began to emanate. It would remain that color for the years to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> So reference of the color choice and associating emotion/mood of the ring, here's a the chart I decided with:  
> Red: Romance/Love  
> Green: Happy/Energetic  
> Pink: Affectionate  
> Purple: Sad  
> Orange: Angry  
> Yellow: Nervous/Cautious  
> Blue: Calm/Relaxed
> 
> I also want to do a shoutout for [Recipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recipe/pseuds/Recipe) and [Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_bunny_king/pseuds/evil_bunny_king) for reading a small snippet of this and helping improve it, please check them out!!
> 
> And again, I hope everyone enjoyed this, as well as the three writers I dedicated this to:
> 
> [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic)
> 
> [Maddy02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy02/pseuds/Maddy02)
> 
> [Anam_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_Writes/pseuds/Anam_Writes)
> 
> please check them out and their three way war with each other, LOL!!


End file.
